La acera de las ideas
by Annie de Odair
Summary: Snow se quedó callado, casi como si se diera cuenta que él también podía cometer los mismos errores que intentaba evitar en otros. Y de alguna forma, aún sin verlo, supe que sonreía. Teníamos trece años y nuestra primera disputa ideológica, una especie de callejón sin salida.


Escribí este fanfic para un concurso de fanfics fantásticos y salí en 2do lugar. La verdad es que fue en lo único que pude pensar cuando dijeron fantasía y como soy estudiante de Ciencias Sociales, aún más. Espero les guste.

* * *

**La acera de las ideas**

La primera vez que vi pelear a Simon Snow fue cuando teníamos trece años. Yo estaba odiado con el mundo (nada nuevo) y como siempre, me rehusaba a aceptarlo como compañero de cuarto. Ya se sabía que el niño era el elegido, que había llegado de la mano del Hechicero y que se suponía que salvaría al mundo mágico, pero yo no veía nada de especial en él. Era torpe, no podía hacer ni un solo conjuro bien y ni siquiera sabía comportarse en sociedad. Sabíamos que Simon Snow había vivido la mayor parte de su vida hasta ese momento en el mundo humano, sin entender la magia y sin ser completamente de ninguna parte. No me sorprendía que no supiera cómo moverse en un sitio donde todo el mundo era mucho más habilidoso que él. Esperaba que sus peleas fueran un fracaso, que no pudiera dar dos pasos sin tropezar con sus cordones y caer de cara al piso. Porque así de idiota parecía.

Lo importante es que yo lo odiaba, porque no lo entendía y porque me daba miedo que algún día aprendiera a usar sus poderes. No voy a mentir, también me desesperaba su carácter de niño bueno, sus discursos de "_hacer lo correcto_" que no pegaban con la figura revolucionaria del Hechicero.

Y yo quería odiarlo, verlo fracasar, tanto al torpe de Snow, como al Hechicero por desplazar a mi familia en la conducción de Watford, pero no podía del todo. No lo había entendido hasta ese momento. Ese día que me hizo ver a Simon de una forma diferente.

Como siempre, Snow se había escapado de nuestra habitación compartida para seguirme. Porque había decidido que simplemente no podía confiar en mí y sospechaba de mis desapariciones nocturnas. Conocía sus razones para desconfiar, yo era un niño pálido hasta la médula que salía en las noches y volvía con las uñas manchadas de rojo, porque aún no sabía como chupar sangre de las ratas sin ensuciarme. Simon no era diestro con la magia, pero su capacidad de elucubrar conspiraciones era increíble. Dedujo que era un vampiro. Y estaba en lo cierto.

Había ido a las Catacumbas para mi cuota de sangre mínima cuando escuché ruidos en las afueras. No me era difícil adivinar que Simon me había seguido. El chico no podía ni disimular sus pisadas. Pero cuando salí, dispuesto a empezar una nueva disputa y con un comentario mordaz en la boca, no vi a Snow intentando ser silencioso. Lo que vi fue un panorama muy distinto.

Al principio pensé que un centauro estaba atacando a un estudiante de Watford, alguien que había visto vagamente en los pasillos, y que Snow estaba ahí intentando calmar el asunto como un mediador. Sin embargo la situación fue adquiriendo un cariz distinto a medida que avanzaba, pisando lo más silenciosamente posible las hojas del suelo para no hacerme notar.

El centauro tenía libros en los brazos, de magia y otras asignaturas de clases. Deduje que había salido a estudiar o que volvía de la biblioteca. El chico del otro lado apuntaba su varita mágica hacia adelante, pero su postura no parecía de defensa, sino todo lo contrario.

—Watford se va a volver mediocre si sigue dejando entrar a esta caterva de criaturas inferiores —lo escuché decir, casi como si mordiera las palabras.

Reconocí su discurso al instante. Era lo que yo mismo venía pensando durante años, lo que mi familia pensaba. Cuando la conducción de la escuela pasó al Hechicero cambió totalmente el paradigma de gobierno de mi familia. Abrió las puertas a miles de criaturas y magos de poca monta que antes no podían entrar. A nosotros, las Familias Antiguas, nos disgustó mucho eso. Watford era un lugar de elite, y sólo los mejores podían entrar. ¡Estábamos despreciándonos a nosotros mismos si dejábamos que unos cualquiera pudieran estudiar! Aunque el Hechicero hizo una feroz campaña contra nuestras ideas, nosotros vaticinamos que habría combates entre estas criaturas, que no estaban a nuestra altura, y los estudiantes reales de Watford.

Cuando salí de las Catacumbas, yo creí ver eso. Yo pensé que el centauro, un ser inferior a nosotros, estaba por atacar a ese chico, revelando así que mis ideas eran correctas y que siempre habíamos tenido razón. Pero las palabras del estudiante cambiaron por completo el asunto.

—¿Por qué tengo que esperar a que ellos me ataquen? —espetó, mirando a Simon con el ceño fruncido—. Acabaría conmigo en cuanto yo le diera la espalda. ¡Y tú eres el elegido de esas ideas! No puedes intentar pararme.

El centauro apretaba los libros con cierto miedo. Pude oler el temor y el desconcierto ante las acusaciones del chico. No entendí por qué no arremetía ante sus palabras.¿Acaso no eran seres más bien instintivos que harían venir abajo el prestigio de Watford?

—Él no te hizo nada —intervino Simon—. ¡No puedes atacarlo sólo por las dudas!

—¡Pero ellos lo harían! —exclamó el chico, reprimiendo sus ganas de lanzar un hechizo.

—¿Y no te parece que atacarlo por un prejuicio produciría un contraataque? —intentó Simon de nuevo—. ¿No te parece que tu estúpida acción comenzaría una guerra en Watford? Una guerra que seguramente adjudicarán a ellos, pero que empezaste tú, por si las dudas.

El chico dudó, como si algo de lo que dijera Snow hiciera sentido en su cabeza. Y eso fue una revelación para mí. Simon era un idiota, no podía combatir, empuñar una espada le costaba horrores, por no hablar de los hechizos. Hacía desastres a donde quiera que intentara usar la magia. Sin embargo batallaba. Todo el tiempo. Su cabeza maquinaba miles de posibilidades de salir de las situaciones y ahí me di cuenta de algo. Apestaba en una pista de combate, se defendía porque no podía hacer otra cosa, pero en el campo del sentido podía manejarse con mucha soltura. Cuando lo conocí, pensé que sólo soltaba moralejas y frases hechas sobre el "bien" o de "hacer lo correcto" que siempre me molestaron. Pero ahora lo veía distinto. Ahora parecía defender con uñas y dientes, a base de discursos e ideas, el lugar que había sido su único hogar. Y lo que más me golpeó, fue que nunca vi a mi familia defender Watford así. Siempre los escuché elucubrar, idear y proponer planes para que el resto del mundo se diera cuenta que el Hechicero iba a arruinar Watford, pero lo sorprendente fue que el discurso de Simon tuvo sentido en mí.

Di un paso adelante y con voz firme lancé un hechizo:

—**¡A sus puestos! **—imperé. Snow me miró asombradísimo, como si se hubiese olvidado que había ido allí a seguirme. El chico se dio la vuelta sin mirarnos y se fue con el efecto de mi hechizo. El centauro aflojó el agarre en sus libros e iba a hacer lo mismo cuando Snow lo detuvo.

—Todo va a estar bien —dijo, con su sonrisa amable—. Nadie debería atacarte por ser quien eres.

Giré los ojos, aunque sus palabras estaban en línea con lo que había dicho antes, las sentí un poco más naif, pero de todos modos seguían haciendo sentido en mí.

El centauro se fue en la dirección opuesta y Simon me miró de soslayo, sospechando de mí.

—Seguro piensas igual que ese chico —asumió Snow, tonto como siempre haciéndose ideas de lo que yo era, pensaba y sentía—. Seguro que piensas que hay gente que por ser de donde es, no merece oportunidades.

Yo le di la espalda, dispuesto a rodear toda la escuela para llegar a nuestra habitación compartida con tal de no ir con él. Lo que decía representaba bien el pensamiento de mi familia, pero… ¿acaso era representativo del mío?, ¿verdaderamente eran mis ideas?

Apreté las manos y di un paso adelante. No. Porque yo sabía lo que era ser diferente, sabía del temor porque todos se dieran cuenta de mi procedencia. No nací vampiro, pero desde que son muy pequeño pertenezco a esa especie y podrían matarme por eso, a pesar que yo no mataría nunca por más de que me muera de sed.

Mi cabello ensombreció mi rostro y mordí mis labios dejando ver un colmillo que por estar de espaldas, Snow no vio.

—Y tu pareces ser de los que piensan que yo soy igual a mi familia —aclaré, suspirando para dejar ir las tensiones—. Que quiero y pienso lo mismo que ellos.

—Nunca has demostrado lo contrario —rebatió él. Yo sonreí.

—Nunca intentaste saberlo, sólo perseguirme simplemente porque sospechabas de mí. ¿No era que no se podía perseguir a la gente por una sospecha?

Snow se quedó callado, casi como si se diera cuenta que él también podía cometer los mismos errores que intentaba evitar en otros. Y de alguna forma, aún sin verlo, supe que sonreía. Teníamos trece años y nuestra primera disputa ideológica, una especie de callejón sin salida.

Lo sentí darse vuelta y caminar lentamente hacia el edificio. Me había dejado solo en el mismo lugar donde siempre me perseguía. ¿Era un voto de confianza? Quizá también debería darle uno, después de todo, no estábamos parados tan lejos en la acera de las ideas.


End file.
